This invention relates to internal combustion engines and is particularly concerned with two-cycle engines of the opposed piston type wherein a pair of pistons operate oppositely in cylinders that are in communication with each other and reciprocating ported sleeves surround each piston. It is a general object of this invention to provide an internal combustion engine of higher horsepower rating per pound of engine weight and particularly a two-cycle engine that is capable of being supercharged.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,678 (“the '678 patent”) discloses an internal combustion engine of the type described above having opposed pistons and reciprocating sleeves to alter the porting characteristics of the engine. The disclosure of the '678 patent is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.
The engine of the '678 patent comprises opposed pistons having reciprocating sleeves around each piston, wherein related pistons and sleeves are connected to the same crankshaft. This resulted in a configuration that does not permit for adjustment of the timing of the sleeves with respect to the pistons to maximize efficiency and power. Thus, once an engine is constructed pursuant to the '678 patent, the timing of the movement of the reciprocating sleeves is fixed with respect to the movement of the related pistons.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide an engine having reciprocating sleeves wherein the reciprocating sleeves are connected to a shaft separate and distinct from the crankshaft that moves the related pistons. It is another object of this invention to provide a means to advance or retard the timing of the motion of the reciprocating sleeve shaft with respect to the motion of the piston crankshaft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a piston connecting rod that is streamlined to generate less resistance and windage during operation of the engine.
It is still another object of this invention to provide for an engine that is entirely of flat plate and tube construction using only tools found in a machine shop, i.e., a lathe, a mill, a drill press, and a power saw.
The present invention fulfills these objects and provides other related advantages.